


Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Carlos, I'm not as sorry as I should be about this, M/M, Oral Sex, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Top Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has noticed that Cecil's been acting a bit off lately.  Seemingly unrelated, Carlos has been invited to a live showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  Should be fun right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. Enjoy it.

Carlos the Scientist was not an oblivious man. Well, ok, maybe he didn’t pick up on social cues and romantic attempts easily, but he could tell when someone was trying to hide something from him. So when Cecil began to act strangely around Carlos, Carlos took notice almost immediately.

“Cecil, is there a reason why you’ve been acting, well, scientifically speaking, less you lately?” Carlos asked one October night over dinner.

Cecil, who had been taking a sip from his glass, nearly choked. After the coughing had subsided, he glanced away from Carlos, “Why would you think that I was acting strangely? I’m not acting strangely. There is nothing to be acting strangely about.”

Carlos stared for a moment before muttering a low “Ooooookaaaaaaay?”

Cecil must have noticed that Carlos wasn’t buying his quickly uttered words of assurance for he straightened in his seat and looked Carlos in the eye before stating calmly, “I’m fine Carlos. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Carlos decided to let the matter drop, but over the next few weeks he noticed that Cecil was still acting strangely. Carlos noted, with a bit of humor, that Cecil was acting like Carlos had before the two had begun dating. Still, he decided that he would let his boyfriend keep his secret and not push him for information. If Cecil wanted Carlos to know his secret, then Cecil would tell Carlos. As the month of October progressed, Carlos near forgot all about Cecil’s weirdness. That is until it came back in full force near the end of the month.

It was the 30th of October when Cecil left Carlos a note on the counter written with Cecil’s latest not-pen. Carlos had not been expecting to see the note, written in soy sauce, to be sitting next to a homemade lunch from Cecil when he woke that morning. Nonetheless, it was sitting on the counter with his name on it. He picked up the soy sauce wrinkled paper and read Cecil’s note, 

Dear beautiful, sweet Carlos,  
I will be home rather late this evening due to a late night, reporters only City Council meeting. There are plenty of leftovers in the fridge and don’t worry about me eating dinner. I will pick up a slice of Big Rico’s on my way home because no one does a slice like Big Rico’s. No one. Also, don’t worry about staying up and waiting for me. I’ll be home far too late for that.  
Love,  
Cecil  
PS: I made you a lunch so that you remember to eat at the lab today.

Smiling at the note, Carlos set it down on the counter and continued his morning routine. Carlos soon arrived at the lab where his team of scientists was gathered in a circle discussing plans for the evening. As soon as Carlos stepped through the door, Rochelle was shoving a poster in his face.

“You know about the Rocky Horror Picture Show right?” Rochelle asked, waving the black and red poster in Carlos’s face.

“It sounds vaguely familiar,” Carlos replied, taking the poster and looking it over.

“Well, it’s Halloween tradition to watch it with a shadow cast, so we’re all going tonight,” Rochelle said with a grin. “You should join us.”

“I don’t know guys, there’s a lot to do today-,” Carlos began to protest.

“Oh come on Carlos,” Jeanette whined. “It’ll be lots of fun. Besides, it starts at like midnight, so there’s plenty of time to get ready and go. Besides, what else do you have going on tonight?”

Carlos went to respond with spending time with Cecil when he remembered that Cecil wouldn’t be home until some ungodly hour of the night anyway. He might as well go along with the group.

“Alright, I’m in,” Carlos conceded to a collective cheer from his fellow scientists. “So what does one wear to this sort of thing?"

~~

As it turned out, a normal outfit to a showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show was something just out of Carlos’s comfort zone. It wasn’t that he had never worn a mini skirt or fishnets before; he had just never done it outside of the comfort of a bedroom before, and certainly not in front of more than one person. Finally Carlos agreed to a pair of short shorts with a pair of fishnets under them and his business casual lab coat, much to the amusement of his fellow scientists. When they arrived, Carlos quickly relaxed as he noticed others were dressed similarly to him. The group quickly settled into their seats in the front row as a woman dressed in a black lacy corset strutted out onto the stage.

“Welcome to the Night Vale Community Theater’s presentation of the classic film the Rocky Horror Picture Show!” The woman announced to scattered applause from the theater. “In this showing, the film will be playing in the background while our shadow actors perform hilarious acts on stage. As always, audience participation is mandatory. For those of you who are Rocky Horror Picture Show Virgins, I want you to stand up and come on up to the stage.”

With a glance to his fellow scientists, Carlos rose and made his way to the stage with a handful of other people. When they reached the stage, the woman pulled him up on stage along with three more people before dismissing the rest with a loud “GET BENT”.

“Now, which one of these Virgins do you think deserves to be sacrificed?” The MC called to the crowd, causing Carlos to panic a bit. There had been NO mention of sacrifice. 

The woman began to walk down the line of four, pointing to each person on stage and listening to the jeers and shouts of the crowd, which were getting louder as the woman approached Carlos. As she walked up to Carlos, the room exploded with sound. With a grin, the woman grabbed Carlos’s arm and dragged him backwards to an X on the floor.

“Looks the science fella is our lucky sacrifice folks! On three, we sacrifice this newbie!”

“ONE!” The crowd called. 

Carlos flinched.

“TWO!”

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut.

“THREE!”

The sound of aerosol hit Carlos’s ears as a jet of something sticky hit him in the face. Carlos’s eyes flew open as layer upon layer of what felt like silly string was sprayed onto him. With a nervous chuckle of relief, Carlos allowed the can to be emptied on him as the crowd cheered. Once the can was empty, the MC allowed Carlos to leave the stage. Carlos returned to his seat and pulled some of the string off; staring when he realized that it wasn’t silly string, but spider web. Carlos shuddered, but had no time to comment as the lights dimmed and some of the shadow cast members took the stage.

~~

Carlos had to admit it; he was having the time of his life. The movie was mid Time Warp and the entire theater was going nuts, Carlos included. With everyone shouting lines at the screen and the onstage shadow actors prompting goofy responses from one another, Carlos was all grins. He found himself wishing that Cecil could be there with him as this seemed like the sort of thing that Cecil would be into.

“It’s just a jump to the left!” the cast sang out.

“And then a step to the riiiiiiiight,” Carlos and the rest of the cast sang out.

“Put your hands on your hips!” The Criminologist instructed.

“Or someone else’s!” Rochelle shouted, grabbing Jeanette’s hips playfully.

“And bring your knees in tiiiiiight! But it’s the pelvic thruuuuuuuuuuuust that really drives you in-say-yay-yay-yaaaaane! LET’S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!” The crowd shouted, jumping and dancing around. “LET’S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAAAAAIN!”

As a collective unit, the crowd collapsed to the ground. Carlos laughed as he got up and returned to his seat.

“Glad you’re having a good time,” Rochelle whispered slyly to him, “because I really think you’re going to enjoy this next number.”

Carlos turned his head from the stage where a lone actor was approaching the shadow cast Brad and Janet, “What makes you say that?”

“I just think you’ll enjOH MY GOD,” Rochelle gasped, her jaw dropping significantly as the next song began.

“Wait, what’s wro-" Carlos asked, turning his head back towards the stage, his eyes widening as Jeanette leaned over and asked, “Isn’t that your boyfriend?”

Sure enough, Cecil was standing on stage clad in a black corset with matching panties, stockings held up with garters and heels that could kill. His usually vibrant eyes, which looked so much bigger without their usual glass barricades stood out against the dark makeup around his eyes and his lips were a glistening red that made Carlos feel uncomfortably warm under the collar. Cecil began to strut around the stage as he mouthed the words of the song and Carlos felt his pants grow tighter. He quickly covered his crotch with his lab coat and blushed heavily. His discomfort didn’t go unnoticed as Rochelle leaned on their shared armrest, grinning like a Jack-o-Lantern.

“That’s a good look on him Carlos,” she muttered, waving her hand slightly at Cecil as he strutted back towards their side of the stage.

“I-I thought that, that h-he had a town meeting to go to tonight,” Carlos stammered, forcibly lowering Rochelle’s hand before Cecil noticed.

“Apparently not,” Rochelle responded, flagging down Cecil with her other hand.

Cecil, having noticed Rochelle and Carlos, jumped down from the stage and walked over to the group, still mouthing the words to the song as he went. As he reached the group, he crawled into Carlos’s lap, draping his arms around the scientist’s neck and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“My dressing room, after the show,” Cecil whispered, gently rolling his hips against Carlos’s.

Carlos released a stuttered breath and nodded, panting slightly. Cecil just grinned and rose from Carlos’s lap, causing the scientist to whimper quietly at the loss of contact. Cecil stalked back to the stage and bowed before walking back off as the song ended. Carlos slumped back in his seat while the rest of the crowd applauded around him.

~~

In Carlos’s opinion, had time existed, it could not have slowed down any more than it already did. The rest of the show was filled with Carlos staring at Cecil whenever he was on stage and thinking the filthiest thoughts that he could, scientifically speaking, think of.

‘Why doesn’t Cecil dress like that more often,’ Carlos thought during the Medusa Transducer scene, ignoring the bad movie science in favor of Cecil pretending to grind against the shadow cast Janet.

‘Why hasn’t Cecil dressed like that before?!’ Carlos caught himself thinking during the Floor Show scene, as Cecil unwrapped a faux fur scarf from around his neck.

Once the show ended, Carlos all but bolted from his seat, calling a brief farewell over his shoulder to his friends before heading backstage to meet his boyfriend. He blew passed the other cast members who were giving him knowing looks, ignoring the fact that one or two of the cast members probably had telepathy and had read his mind during the show. He arrived at Cecil’s dressing room door and knocked on the door harder than he should have, panting slightly as he did. The door cracked slightly and Carlos was greeted with Cecil’s shit-eating grin.

“Yes? Can I help you-,” Cecil began before Carlos shoved the door open and made his way inside. 

Carlos slammed the door shut and grabbed Cecil, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Cecil moaned into the kiss, grabbing a handful of Carlos’s hair as the scientist pinned him against the door. Cecil raised one stocking clad leg and wrapped it around Carlos’s hip, nipping at his boyfriend’s bottom lip and the two rutted against each other. The two stood locked together for several minutes before Cecil finally pulled back, his lipstick smeared and his breath coming out in pants. Carlos whined at the retreat and followed his boyfriend’s lips. Cecil just smirked and put a finger to Carlos’s lips.

“I take it that you enjoyed the show,” Cecil muttered as Carlos kissed his finger.

“Imagine my surprise at seeing you strut onstage wearing this getup,” Carlos replied, gesturing to the skimpy outfit. “Besides, you could have told me about this.”  
“What? And ruin the surprise?” Cecil scoffed, kissing Carlos’s neck.

“S-Surprise?” Carlos stammered.

“Of course, who do you think left the poster at your lab today?” Cecil responded as he nipped at the skin of Carlos’s neck and shoulder blades. “I can honestly say that I wasn’t expecting you to show up in these though.”

It took Carlos a moment to realize that Cecil was referring to his shorts and fishnets. He blushed and quickly muttered something about it being Rochelle’s idea. Cecil merely chuckled before kissing his way back up to Carlos’s lips. Their next kiss was less heated than the previous ones had been, but no less intense. After several moments, Carlos pulled back from the kiss. His hair and glasses were disheveled and he needed to get Cecil home NOW.

“I think that we should, um, we should take this somewhere more appropriate,” Carlos murmured against Cecil’s lips.

“Mmmm I think this is the perfect location, don’t you think?” Cecil purred, moving to nibble on Carlos’s earlobe.

“B-But what if someone comes in and sees us?” Carlos stammered as he bit back a moan.

There was the sound of a lock clicking as Cecil muttered, “I wouldn’t worry too much about that.”

The next thing Carlos knew, Cecil’s leg dropped and Carlos was being lifted by his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Cecil’s neck and his legs around Cecil’s waist as the radio host carried Carlos over the vanity. Carlos briefly registered that the mirror was covered before Cecil set him down and began tugging at Carlos’s shorts and fishnets.  
“Cecil-" Carlos began as Cecil tugged the shorts and the fishnets off, but was silenced as Cecil placed a finger over Carlos’s lips.

“It’s not a crime to give yourself over to pleasure,” Cecil replied, his voice dropping into its lowest tone before he leaned down and took the tip of Carlos’s erection into his mouth and sucked.

Carlos let out a choked moan as his fingers found their way into Cecil’s hair. The radio host gave a low hum of approval and continued to suck his boyfriend off, bobbing his head up and down. Carlos was soon moaning Cecil’s name, urging him to continue as Cecil oh gods where had Cecil learned to do THAT? Carlos let out a loud groan as Cecil flattened his tongue against Carlos’s shaft and swallowed and dear lord that felt good. Carlos could feel himself get closer to his climax and his grip on Cecil’s hair tightened.

“Cecil, I’m close,” Carlos shouted, one hand leaving Cecil’s hair to grip the vanity.

With a smirk, Cecil sucked harder and Carlos felt his orgasm grow closer and closer. Just as Carlos was about to tip over the edge, Cecil pulled back. Carlos let out a high pitched whine and Cecil chuckled.

“Now now, we can’t have this be over to quickly now can we?” Cecil taunted as he slipped his hand up Carlos’s shirt.

Carlos was about to protest when Cecil leaned in and whispered against his lips, “I want to see your face when you get off with my cock buried in your ass.”

Carlos let out a low moan at Cecil’s words and pulled him into a rough kiss. Cecil allowed himself to be pulled to his boyfriend, smirking through the entire kiss. Carlos pulled back from the kiss first and rested his head against Cecil’s, his glasses askew and his breathing heavy.

“Do it then,” Carlos muttered, grinning lazily as he rolled his hips against Cecil’s.

Cecil grinned and pulled Carlos into another kiss. He blindly groped for one of the drawers on the vanity and pulled it open. He rummaged around the drawer for a minute before pulling out a bottle of lube. Pulling back, Cecil popped open the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Ready?” Cecil asked.

Carlos nodded before kissing Cecil’s cheek. Cecil spread Carlos’s legs before pulling Carlos to the edge of the vanity. As Cecil used a lube-covered finger to circle Carlos’s hole, Carlos unhooked the stockings from Cecil’s garter belt. As Cecil pushed his finger past the ring of muscles, Carlos let out a low whine and dropped his head back against the covered mirror. Cecil leaned forward and kissed Carlos’s neck.

“Shhh love,” Cecil intoned in his lowest voice. “Patience is a virtue mandated by the City Council.”

Carlos groaned again as Cecil added a second finger. Cecil began to scissor his fingers, nipping and sucking at the column of flesh in front of him. Carlos gripped Cecil’s shoulders and Cecil smirked, pushing a third finger in.

“Cecil, I need you to fuck me now,” Carlos hissed, digging his nails into Cecil’s shoulders.

Cecil let out a moan of his own and removed his fingers from Carlos’s ass. Carlos groaned at the loss of contact, but was cut off by Cecil’s lips. Cecil quickly divested himself of the garter belt and panties, leaving the stockings and corset on at Carlos’s request. Once stripped of the black panties, Cecil rolled on a condom and slicked himself up. He wrapped Carlos’s legs loosely around his waist, gripped Carlos’s hip and lined himself up with Carlos’s entrance.

“Ready?” Cecil asked once more.

“Oh for the love of science just fuck me already,” Carlos hissed, pulling Cecil in close with his legs.

“As you wish,” Cecil responded, pushing himself slowly into Carlos.

Carlos all but shouted as Cecil worked himself into Carlos, dragging his nails across Cecil’s exposed back. Cecil groaned and surged forward, burying himself to the hilt as Carlos let out a louder moan than before. Cecil stilled, allowing Carlos to adjust as he placed soft kisses on Carlos’s face. After a few minutes, Carlos began to move his hips in an effort to get Cecil to move. Cecil smirked at his lover and began to move his hips back and forth, eliciting filthy moans from Carlos.

“Don’t stop Cecil,” Carlos groaned. “For the love of all things scientific, do. NOT. STOP.”

“As you wish,” Cecil repeated, pumping his hips faster, hitting Carlos’s prostate in the process.

Carlos screamed in pleasure and Cecil leaned forward to silence him with a kiss, reaching between the two of them and wrapping his hand around Carlos’s erection and pumping slowly. Carlos gave a choked moan and dropped his head against Cecil’s shoulder.

“C-Cecil,” Carlos moaned. “I-I’m close. I’m really c-close.”

Cecil released Carlos’s hip and tilted his boyfriend’s face up towards his own, kissing him passionately before whispering, “Then come for me love.”

Carlos gave one last low moan before his orgasm washed over him. He felt his dick jerk with release in Cecil’s hand, covering their stomachs in semen. Grabbing Carlos’s hips, Cecil lifted Carlos off of the vanity and pinned him against the wall and capturing Carlos’s mouth with his own, pounding harder into Carlos until, at long last he felt his own release hit. As the aftershocks of Cecil’s orgasm subsided, the pair slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor where they exchanged lazy kisses and cuddled together.  
“You had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Carlos asked after several minutes of cuddle.

“Well, a certain handsome scientist taught me that one does well to be prepared for any situation,” Cecil remarked, grinning at the scientist.

Carlos snorted before nuzzling his head under Cecil’s chin. There were several more minutes of cuddling before Carlos spoke up again, “I really do like the corset. You should wear it more often.”

“Well if you like it so much, you should know that I have a collection of them in a box in the closet.”

“I like the sound of that,” Carlos murmured into Cecil’s chest.

“I also have another showing tomorrow night,” Cecil replied as he stroked Carlos’s hair. “If you were so inclined.”

Carlos lifted his head and pressed his lips against Cecil’s in a gentle, lazy kiss. As he pulled away, he grinned.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
